Falling in Love with a Bad Boy
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: She never wanted this life. Being one of those freaks who move around so often. But when Kim Crawford moves to San Jose, she'll have a lot on her plate when she meets and begins tutoring the all time bad boy, Jackson Brewer, her life is about to take a sharp turn. -Kick ReadxReview- *Revised version of How to Change a Bad Boy.


Chapter 1

**AN: welcome everyone to my revised version of HTCABB, well, now called FILWABB. Anyhow, guys, I hope you'll like this version better and if you don't, I'm sorry! ****L Enjoy the first chapter, which will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and made up characters.**

.L.L.L.

I looked at all the palm trees that whizzed past me as my mother drove on down the road. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Where the hell were we right now? I hated moving with a passion. God, you'd think that after my dad died, mom would know how to settle down somewhere far from Tennessee or something, but no. We've been moving ever since she got that phone call. It's not even that they found his body or anything; they just said he was dead. Funny thing is, no one searched for him or even _tried_. They just declared him dead. Stupid army. I would've searched for him.

I curled my legs up underneath me and rested my cheek on the window. I felt my mom touch my knee in what she thought was a soothing matter. I looked at her hand and then glared at her before looking away. She dropped her hand and sighed. "Listen, Kimmy, I'm sorry. I promise this'll be the last time we're going to move. I swear. I just… I'm not taking your father's death as easy as you are."

I scoffed. And she thinks I'm doing any better? Good judgement, mom. Obviously it hurts to know dad's gone and I'm a fatherless kid now. I just shrugged right after and no one spoke. When I looked out the window again, I saw that stupid sign telling me we have arrived at our destination. _WELCOME TO SAN JOSE, CALIFORNIA. _I scowled and heard my mother sigh. "Look, Kim, we're here in our new home."

I didn't reply. I wanted to be back in Tennessee right now.

.L.L.L.

Mom pulled in to our new driveway and I took the time to look at the time. _9:45_ it read and then I looked up at our new home. It was beautiful, needless to say. There was a flower bed in the front lawn. The house was Victorian styled and it was porcelain white. It looked old, yet modern. I sighed and got out of the car, making sure not to bump in to any movers.

As I was grabbing my things, I heard one of my neighbours door slam open. "Jackson, get back here right now!" a female yelled.

I turned around and saw a tall brunet male storming off towards a motorcycle. What really caught my eye was the fact there were almost nine vehicles in their driveway and that their driveway and house was _huge._ Bigger than mine. It looked like a mansion and man, that house was just downright gorgeous. My attention returned to the male as he flipped off whom I thought was his mother and got on the motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet and before he put it on, he looked in my direction. I was captivated by his looks. He had a very well chiselled jaw and a perfectly angular nose. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and he had plumps pink lips. I couldn't help but stare. But it was cut short, I guess, since he flipped _me_ the bird before driving off. "JACKSON!" his mother yelled.

I just stared, mouth hung open, at the motorcycle that whizzed by my home. He was downright disrespectful.

.L.L.L.

I heard my mother call my name, saying we had some neighbours here to meet us. As I made my way down the stairs, the smell of casserole drifted through my house and it smelled good. When I came, I saw my mother closing the door behind four people. Two were girls who looked about my age and the other two were probably husband and wife. The older woman of the two females stood straight up and I recognized her as the female who was yelling at that boy.

She seemed to recognize me, too, because she blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Uh… I apologize for what you've seen earlier. That was my son, he's not really a people's person," she replied.

I raised a brow and shook my head. I shrugged off the apology and she smiled. "Uh, I'm Joanne Sloane and this is my husband, Jeremy Sloane," the woman said.

My mother shook their hands and looked expectantly at her daughters. The Auburn-haired one sighed and scratched her head while thinking. I took her introduction time to look at her outfit. She was, overall, dressed like a painter. I do not kid you. She was wearing overalls and her shirt – actually, bandeau – was white and stained with paint… I think. Her shoes were black Supras and her hair was up in a ponytail. She rang tomboy all over. I looked over at the other one and she rang girly girl. She was wearing a dress with flowers all over and white gladiators. Her hair was curled and unlike her sister, she was wearing make-up. "… Kimberly Crawford and I am Kelly Crawford. It's nice to meet you all," my mother said.

I was momentarily confused, so I just excused myself and left for the stairs. I have no plans on making any new friends here.

.L.L.L.

Mom pulled in to the driveway of my new school. I looked at it in disinterest and scowled at the big, bolded letters that read, _SEARFORD HIGH_. I looked around the area and noticed that it looked like one of those typical high school movies. There were jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, computer geeks, and more. But what really caught my eyes was that in the corner of where my mother was parked, were a bunch of biker like people. They were dressed in all black and probably didn't know the concept of colour.

Overall, they all wore a similar look. One that said 'mess with us and we'll reconstruct your face.' Yeah, it scared me. I pouted and sighed. Ugh, I just hate it. I'll never get use to this place. "Kimmy, Hun." Oh yeah, never call me Kimmy or Kimster either. "Aren't you going to get out?" My mother asked me.

Her green eyes shined with happiness. "Kill me," I whispered. "I'll see you at home."

I got out of the car and stood awkwardly in front of the school. It was large. I hated it already. I heard a motor blare from behind me and I turned around. I was so happy I was on the sidewalk now. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the bikers or whatever they were, approach him. He took off his helmet and dug in his pocket for something. After a while, he pulled out both a cigarette and a lighter. He popped the cigarette in his mouth and lighted it up. I watched as he took a long drag of it, before blowing smoke in to my face. I coughed up a storm as I waved the smoke away from me. When it was gone, I threw him a sharp glare, only to have him return a scarier one. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he hissed.

My eyes widened now that I looked at him clearly. He was that boy from last night. I cleared my throat and turned on my heel, not wanting any trouble. "I asked a question, and I demand a fucking answer," his voice sounded controlled but I could tell he was mad.

I continued to walk away from him, not noticing the attention I was attracting for doing this. As I neared the school, my arm was yanked back and I was pressed up against the wall. He looked at me with angry eyes and I shivered. He was scaring me. "Don't you fucking walk away from me like I wasn't talking to you," he hissed, "You better answer my damn question."

Every time he swore, I winced. I know, it sounds weird, but I hated it. I was a straight A student and I never swore. Never, not even when I was dared to in grade eight. I just couldn't. I looked him in his eyes and nodded to myself, I probably looked like an idiot doing this. "I was looking at you, if that's a problem," I hissed.

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. It was only for a split second though, because he ended up laughing coldly in my face. It made my heart race in fear. Never in my life had I been scared of someone, I knew how to fight and stick up for myself, but he was downright scary. He walked up to me and slowly, and sensually caressed my cheek. I shivered in fear, again. "Listen here, little girl, don't talk to me like that. You're an innocent angel and you don't want to get hurt," he murmured.

I raised a brow. Innocent angel? I could probably take him down in a heartbeat. "Are you admitting to being a righteous devil?" I asked innocently and loudly for every bystander to hear.

His eyes widened in anger and I dipped below him arm and ran into the school. I sighed in relief when he didn't follow me and walked faster. Before I knew it, I was lost. I looked clueless around the area I was in. I didn't know this school was so _big_. "What you did was amazing. No one has ever done that before," someone said.

I turned around and found myself facing a brunette and two other girls. She smiled at me. "I'm Kelsey, and these are my friends, Claire and Britannia," she said, holding out her hand to me.

I looked at her hand and raised a brow. "My name is Kim. Nice to meet you." She drew her hand back slowly and her smile faltered a bit. "Can you show me to the office?" Manners Kim. "Please," I asked stonily.

She nodded and hooked her arm through mine as her friends followed along. "But seriously, what you did was _awesome_," she said.

I was confused. What the hell was she talking about? I may have said it out loud because she said, "You stood up to _the_ Jack Brewer! The hottest, but most mysterious guy of the school! Not to mention, he's _my_ boyfriend," Kelsey exclaimed as if I cared.

I shrugged and her friend (Claire?) said, "Kels, he dumped you yesterday."

I raised a brow and she waved her friend off. "But, we're due to date again soon. I mean, we have an on and off relationship, Clly," she replied dismissively.

I rolled my eyes. She was so desperate for his affections. He wasn't even that nice anyways. But he got the whole good looking thing down on par. She began to rant on and on about Jack and if there's one thing I learned from this entire experience, it was this; I did not like this peppy little girl.

.L.L.L.

I was in my first period class. It just had to be my worst subject and Kelsey's first class too. Science. It's not that I didn't like Kelsey, it's just that she's too… what's the word… oh yeah, perky for me. She's a cheerleader and an annoying one too. Wait, I don't like her. Anyways, as I was waiting for class to start (gladly sitting in the front away from Kelsey and her stupid cronies. How they all were in AP classes, it was beneath me. They were all stupid), the door opened and in walked my worst nightmare. His eyes scanned the almost full room and landed on me. I saw him smirk and the first thing that ran through my head was why the hell he was _in_ this _class_! He was dumber than all three of those girls combined.

I saw that all the girls looked at him as if he were going to sit beside them (especially Kelsey's desperate butt) but he didn't, he sat beside me, much to my annoyance. I saw Kelsey's flirtatious smile falter but it returned after she saw how annoyed I was. Jack looked at me and covered my hand with his. I tried to move it, but he ended up gripping it harder. "You know something, I never actually got your name this morning," he whispered flirtatious in my ear.

I ignored him, even as he began to play with my hair. He chuckled and dragged a finger down my cheek. "Ignoring me, babe? It's alright, I'm always the remedy for your bad days," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You were the _cause_ of my bad day, you idiot," I replied loudly.

He blinked a few times and his eyes flashed with anger. Before he could reply, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I smirked in happiness. "Good morning class." They drawled their good mornings. "I see we have a new student. Please, do introduce yourself."

I nodded and walked to the front. "Hi, um, I'm from NYC, actually, no, I'm from Tennessee and I live with my mother. My dad is deceased I guess. That's all. Bye."

I sat back down, ignoring Jack's intense gaze.

.L.L.L.

Not even a whole ten minutes in to the period and Jack was already poking me. I looked at him, furious. "What?" I whispered angrily.

He smirked and winked at me. "Give me a pen," He whispered back.

I slammed a pen on his desk and went back to writing my notes. As soon as I started the second paragraph, blue ink splattered all over my page and on my white shirt. I looked at the teen who was laughing beside me. "You idiot! This is my new shirt!" I yelled.

Jack didn't stop laughing, he just continued. "Mr. Brewer! Get out of my class! You will do well to clean this up after everyone's gone for lunch!" The teacher yelled.

Jack smirked and walked towards the door, winking at every girl he passed. "Well do." He smirked at me. "See you around… Kimberly."

With that, he walked out and I looked at the door scathingly. Man, I already hated this school.

**Hello, if anyone remembers this story, then you'll see that this entire thing was revised except for last part. It'll take a while for the chapters to be uploaded but I want to upload the Christmas one on actual Christmas day or eve, so I'm going to try and do this quickly.**

**M.A.**


End file.
